Kecelakaan
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Kalau saja Hanji tidak memberinya bir dan permen aneh. Tidak, malah sebaiknya, pesta untuk Armin yang diadakan karena ia diterima di Cruise Line idamannya, tidak diadakan, sehingga tidak pernah terjadi kejadian seperti ini. Atau malah sebaiknya 'kecelakaan' ini terjadi? My 1st SnK fanfic here! JEAN/ARMIN SLASH RATED M. Full warnings inside. RnR? :)


**Kecelakaan**

**Pairing : Jean Kirschtein x Armin Arlert**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. Fanfic © Rui Arisawa**

**Warnings : BL—means Boys Love, OOC, AU, Lime—Lemon. Homophobic? Better; BACK OFF. Don't like, don't read. Any flames and critics, please give it to ME and complain about the plot/storyline/whatever. NOT ABOUT THE PAIRINGS AND CHARACTERS HERE.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Untuk teman satu kelas kita, Armin, yang berhasil masuk dan diangkat menjadi _staff_ tetap di salah satu Cruise Line terbesar dunia, H.A.L, _CHEEERS_!" suara Hanji menyeruak dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh para mahasiswa jurusan perhotelan dan kapal pesiar di dalam sebuah ruang kelas yang lumayan besar.

"_CHEERS_!" dan para mahasiswa itu kontan ikut menjawab teriakan Hanji sambil mengangkat gelas berisi _cocktail_ ke atas.

"Selamat atas masuknya kau ke Holland American Line, Armin!" Hanji—wanita berkacamata dan berambut panjang dikuncir ekor kuda itu—menepuk punggung sahabatnya yang bersurai pirang itu gemas, Armin Arlert.

Pemuda berusia duapuluh tahun dengan tinggi badan yang cukup mungil untuk usianya itu tersenyum sumringah, "Ahaha, terima kasih, Hanji! Kau akan jadi seniorku di sana, 'kan?"

"_Of course, yes_!" balas Hanji. Ia memeluk tubuh Armin erat, sampai-sampai _cocktail_ yang ia bawa nyaris tumpah isinya.

Eren Jeager dan Mikasa Ackerman, sahabat sedari kecil Armin pun tak mau ketinggalan, "Hey, Armin! _Congrats, Dude_!" mereka langsung tos dengan gelas_ cocktail_ mereka, membuat suara _klink _yang cukup keras.

Armin tersenyum bangga, "_Thanks, Guys_. Ini semua juga berkat kalian yang terus mendukungku dari kecil!" balas pemuda beriris biru langit dan bersurai pirang tersebut. Ia lalu merangkul kedua sahabatnya itu (dan membuat _cocktail_ mereka bertiga tumpah—namun siapa peduli?), kemudian mereka balas merangkulnya dengan senyum senang.

Ya, mereka bertiga—Eren, Armin dan Mikasa—teman dari kecil. Bertemu sejak usia mereka sembilan tahun di sebuah SD di pinggir kota Bernburg, Jerman. Serta memiliki satu impian yang sama; melihat dunia, seperti apa dunia, bagaimana dunia. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah kejuruan perhotelan dan kapal pesiar yang berada di ibukota Jerman, Berlin, dan menempuh pendidikan sampai kuliah dan sekarang mereka siap untuk bekerja di kapal pesiar.

Dalam hal ini, Eren dan Mikasa lebih dulu bekerja di kapal pesiar Carnival Liberty Cruise Line sebagai seorang _waiter _dan _waitress_. Sebenarnya itu mimpi Eren untuk bekerja di kapal pesiar itu, namun Mikasa bersisikukuh untuk ikut Eren. Ini karena perempuan berambut hitam legam itu ingin menjaga Eren—seperti pesan terakhir Ibunya dan Eren. Dan kemudian, Armin menyusul di belakangnya. Armin mengejar mimpi untuk melihat dunia bersama dengan Holland America Line, juga sebagai _waiter_ (walau sebelum itu, banyak dari penyalur tenaga kerja yang menanyakan bukankah ia salah memilih pekerjaan. Mereka berpikir seharusnya Armin menjadi seorang _waitress_. Membuat Armin mengutuki wajahnya yang kelewat manis—bahkan lebih manis daripada wanita asli). Sekarang, impian mereka bertiga sudah terwujud. Eren dan Mikasa mengambil masa kerja enam bulan untuk tahun ini, dan Armin—sebagai anggota baru, ia akan berada di sana selama enam bulan dan kemudian baru boleh ia meminta kelebihan masa kerja dan dalam tahun pertama ini, sebelum resmi menjadi _waiter_, dia harus berjuang dari yang paling bawah, menjadi seorang _runner_.

Armin tersenyum.

Pesta ini begitu meriah. Dan pesta meriah ini adalah untuknya seorang. Sebenarnya ini tradisi sekolah mereka, Scouting Legion, untuk merayakan keberhasilan rekan mereka jika diterima bekerja pada sebuah perusahaan atau hotel maupun kapal pesiar.

Iris biru langit pemuda itu berbinar senang sambil menatap pemandangan ini. Kertas krep berwarna-warni—lebih dominan warna kuning, putih dan biru kalau kau penasaran—menghiasi dinding-dingin putih kelas. Balon penuh warna pun diplester di ujung-ujung kertas krep. Kertas-kertas kerlap-kerlip yang berasal dari letusan konventi berserakan di lantai _parquette_ (dan percayalah, orang-orang dari bagian _housekeeping_ bersyukur bahwa lantai sekolah mereka, lebih-lebih pada bagian kelas, adalah _parquette_. Lantai kayu licin itu benar-benar menyenangkan untuk disapu dan dipel kalau semisal ruangan kotor karena acara seperti ini. Kecuali kalau kau cukup kurang ajar untuk menumpahkan bubur kertas dan lem ke atasnya. Mungkin dibutuhkan banyak obat pembersih lantai untuk menyingkirkan hal tersebut).

Pada _whiteboard_ berukuran besar, ada tulisan dari spidol berwarna hitam, merah dan biru berbunyi, '_Congratulation_, Armin Arlert!' dengan _emoticon_ senyum; titik dua dan kurung tutup, ditambah karikatur dirinya—yang Armin merasa tidak yakin itu adalah karikatur dia—yang ia yakin digambar oleh Hanji. Dan di pojok ruangan, menggunung puluhan _snack_ enak yang buru-buru dibeli (pasti beli buru-buru. Pesta ini saja sebenarnya juga dibuat dengan buru-buru. Lihat saja makanan di buffei, itu dari sisa kantin sekolah, kau tahu? Tak apa, rasanya tetap enak!) dan beberapa buah kado yang dibungkus seadanya menggunakan kertas kado murah.

Yah, paling tidak, teman-teman seperjuangan Armin membuat ini untuk _dia_ dan dia bersyukur atas hal ini. Sekali lagi ia memandangi sekitarnya, memandang orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

Hanji, setahun lebih tua darinya namun berada di angkatan yang sama tapi lebih dulu meniti karier dalam pekerjaan di kapal pesiar, sedang sibuk menyemprotkan _champagne _ke muka beberapa temannya, seperti Connie dan Christa, dan membuat Hanji dimarahi habis-habisan oleh sahabat karib Christa, Ymir.

Berholdt dan Reiner sedang bercengkrama di pojok ruangan, dan Armin yakin mereka bukan sedang membicarakan kesuksesannya. Lihat saja muka Berth yang tersipu malu tiap dipandang Reiner. Oh, rahasia umum bahwa mereka berpacaran sudah tersebar luas. Untuk apa pula berada di pojok ruangan hanya untuk bermesraan? _Get a room, boys_! Pikir Armin sambil tersenyum kikuk ketika tak sengaja Reiner bertemu mata dengannya.

Sasha sedang asyik mencomoti semua camilan yang ada di buffei. Membuat Armin heran bukan kepalang kenapa ia sama sekali tak bermetamorfosis menjadi sesosok artis dengan badan luar biasa besar asal Indonesia, Pwetty Asrama—atau apalah namanya, Armin tak begitu peduli dan tidak mau mengingatnya. Siapa yang mau mengingat nama artis luar kalau nama artis dari negeri sendiri saja Armin buta akan hal itu.

Di dekat Annie yang sedang meminum sari buah apel kalengan, Eren sedang diceramahi oleh Mikasa karena bocah lelaki itu tidak sengaja menumpahkan sebuah _strawberry juice_ ke kemeja seragamnya yang putih bersih.

Sejenak ia merasa bangga, namun juga kesepian. Berarti ini perpisahan dengan anak-anak Scouting Legion. Memang ada juga yang dari Scouting Legion masuk H.A.L., tapi tetap saja angkatan ini yang menjadi teman sejawat dan keluarga besar dalam menempuh pendidikan di ibukota ini. Mereka yang memberi dukungan padanya dan menemani hari-harinya.

Armin melangkah keluar dari ruang kelas, alih-alih menuju tempat yang lebih sunyi dari kegilaan aak-anak perhotelan yang berhura-hura di dalam, ia memutuskan untuk menyendiri saja di balkon kelas. Malam terasa sangat sejuk dengan anginnya yang seperti alunan lira yang menenangkan, gemerisik pohon-pohon dan semak-semak yang dibentuk segitiga di taman dalam dengan pancuran di tengah-tengahnya terdengar jelas dan jernih. Armin menutup matanya, menikmati angin malam, dan kemudian ia membuka kelopak matanya kembali—tersenyum singkat sambil menengadah ke langit, melihat perpaduan warna hitam, biru sangat tua, dan biru yang agak muda disertai bintik-bintik kecil bintang yang terlihat berkerlap-kerlip, beberapa membentuk rasi bintang Castor dan Pollux, si bintang Gemini (Armin belajar sedikit juga untuk astronomi. Mungkin dibutuhkan apabila besok ia berangkat ke lautan lepas bersama H.A.L besok).

"Malam yang indah. Benar, 'kan?"

Suara seorang pemuda membuyarkan ketenangannya menikmati angin malam. Armin ingin protes dan menyuruh pemuda ini kembali ke dalam, menikmati pesta untuknya dan meninggalkan Armin dan keheningan malam berdua, sebelum bibirnya membulat sempurna, "O-O-Oh, iy-iya, Je-Jean." Dia tergagap, merasa bodoh dan kikuk—walau dia memang sudah kikuk dari dulu.

Jean, nama pemuda itu—lengkapnya Jean Kirschtein—tengah menatap langit malam, seperti yang Armin lakukan sebelumnya. Tubuhnya yang ramping disodorkan ke depan. Kedua tangannya menumpu badannya di pegangan beranda, dan jemari tangan kirinya memegang gelas _cocktail_ yang sudah hampir habis.

Armin terpesona.

Hanya beberapa yang tahu dengan jelas, sebut saja Eren, Mikasa, Hanji dan Reiner, betapa Armin menyukai pemuda bernama Jean ini. Orientasi sesksualnya masih normal sebelum pemuda ini terlihat begitu menawan dalam balutan _blazer_ hitam, celana bahan kain warna hitam yang menutupi kaki panjangnya, sepatu fantovel hitam disemir mengkilap, potongan rambut pendek, yang membuat warna rambutnya berbeda. Bagian atas berwarna coklat terang, sedangkan bagian bawahnya hitam, itu menambah daya tarik Jean di mata Armin. Belum lagi mata tajam namun jenaka miliknya, atau suara tawa yang merdu di telinga Armin, ketika mereka bertemu pertama kali saat masa orientasi tiga tahun yang lalu. Atau lebih tepatnya, Armin melihatnya di depan pancuran taman, duduk dengan kaki disilangkan, bercengkerama dengan beberapa pemuda lain (dan salah satunya diketahui bernama Marco, dan dia teman Jean dari kecil. Sayang ia beda kelas dengan Jean sekarang, dan membuat Armin merasa sedikit beruntung karena ia yang sekelas dengannya), tertawa renyah namun sangat menawan di mata Armin.

Armin bersumpah dia masih naksir Christa sebelum kejadian itu. Pemuda pirang itu satu SMA juga dengan Christa dan memutuskan masuk sekolah yang sama hanya demi melihat perempuan mungil berparas semanis peri hutan dengan rambut panjang pirang itu.

"Oh, iya, Armin," Jean membuka mulutnya lagi—

"E-Eh-Eh, i-iya?!"—dan membuat Armin tergagap lagi.

Pemuda Arlert itu berusaha untuk menahan hasrat melompat dari balkon kelas karena ia tampak bodoh—tergagap-gagap tidak wajar, berkeringat dingin, dan ia yakin seribu persen wajahnya mulai merona—di depan pemuda yang ia sukai. '_Berhenti bertingkah bodoh, diriku!_' raung Armin dalam hati.

Jean mengulurkan tangannya, "Selamat, ya, kau berhasil masuk H.A.L. Kudengar dari Eren, kau memimpikan bergabung dengan Cruise Line itu dari kecil. Coba kalau aku menerima tawaran teman untuk ikut ke sana, pasti aku bisa bertemu denganmu di H.A.L~" Jean nyengir. Mulai bulan depan, dia akan mengikuti Oasis Cruise Line dengan Marco.

Armin mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat tangan Jean. Dalam hati ia berharap tangannya tidak basah karena keringat gugup seperti halnya pelipisnya yang sudah banjir peluh sekarang. Jadi Jean tidak jijik dan langsung mengelap tangannya yang besar, kasar namun hangat khas anak laki-lakinya—yang membuat Armin begitu iri, karena tangannya selembut sutra, kata anak-anak perempuan di kelasnya. "_Thanks_. Dan aku berharap bisa bertemu banyak lagi orang yang kukenal di sana. Sayang kau tak ada, Jean."

Pemuda berambut coklat itu tertawa, "Haha! Jangan sedih! Hanji akan 'merawatmu' dengan baik di sana. Aku yakin."

'_Lebih asyik kalau kau yang merawatku di sana,_' itu ucapan hati Armin yang tidak mungkin ia keluarkan keras-keras lewat bibirnya yang mungil itu, kan?

"_Thanks_, Jean," Armin tersenyum, dan senyumnya makin kelihatan kikuk dan aneh. Tangan Jean masih menjabat tangannya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan—seperti adrenalin para maling ketika dikejar amukan massa setelah ketahuan mencuri pakaian dalam perempuan.

Armin merasa seperti perempuan. Benar-benar seorang perempuan yang sedang tertusuk panah cinta Cupid dan kemudian takdir cintanya ditentukan oleh ibunya, Aphrodite. Dia lelaki, Jean lelaki. Dan demi nama Hitler, Armin merona dan jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti habis _marathon_ empat jam. Kenapa harus segugup ini berjabat tangan dengan seorang lelaki? Oh, iya. Karena yang ia jabat tangannya adalah Jean Kirschtein, pemuda yang mencuri perhatiannya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Tolong salahkan pada pesonanya Jean, serta Cupid dan Aphrodite.

"Ups, _sorry, Dude_." Segera Jean melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sesaat Armin mencelos, menyesalinya. Sebenarnya lebih lama digenggam tangannya pun tak apa, toh Armin suka. Tapi gestur anak itu yang malu-malu membuatnya sebal sendiri.

Pembicaraan terhenti.

Suasana menjadi hening.

Armin merasa super duper canggung. Biasanya dia tidak sependiam ini—tidak kalau bersama dengan orang selain Jean. Dan Jean kelihatan santai-santai saja dengan keheningan itu. Buktinya dia asyik memandangi langit malam dan Armin bisa mendengar ia menggumamkan beberapa nama rasi bintang selain Gemini—Taurus, Cancer, bahkan Armin yakin kalau Jean baru saja bilang 'rasi bintang Pegasus'. Membuat Armin sedikit tersenyum karena di kalangan kelasnya, Jean dianggap saudaranya kuda (pokoknya ini cerita yang berbeda. Ringkasnya, sewaktu orientasi, mereka pernah orientasi di suatu peternakan, dan sewaktu sampai di istal kuda, tak ada angin tak ada hujan, kuda-kuda mulai meringkik dan segera mendekatkan moncongnya ke Jean sewaktu Jean berjalan menyusuri tapak jalan di tengah istal. Anak-anak mulai berpikir dia adalah anak Poseidon, si Dewa Laut, Gempa Bumi dan Ayah Para Kuda).

'_Prr! Prr! Prr!'_

Ponsel Armin bergetar, segera ia ambil ponsel dari sakunya dan mendapati nama 'Eren' di layar. Sebuah pesan. Ia membukanya dan membaca larik pesan singkat itu dalam hati.

'_Go get 'im, Tiger! ^o^)9'_

Ingin rasanya Armin membanting ponselnya dan menerkam Eren saat itu juga, namun tak jadi mengingat betapa ia sayang pada ponsel dengan _casing_ berwarna kuning dan bergambar sepasukan _Minion_ dari film 'Despicable Me'. Armin suka film itu, dan _minion_ favoritnya adalah Dave.

Pemuda beriris biru itu membalikkan kepalanya, menengok kanan-kiri, dan mendapati Eren sedang asyik bercanda dengan Connie. Saat mereka bertemu pandang, mata Armin menatap galak pada Eren, dan si pemuda Jeager itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Armin ingin sekali menampol kepala Eren.

Armin—saking sebalnya dengan Eren—serta Jean tak menyadari bahwa sekarang, Hanji berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Wajahnya merah dan matanya mengawang-awang.

Dia mulai meracau, "Waaaiiirrmiin~ Ayo minuum~ Bir melimpah ruah seperti liur Sashaaaahh~~" kedua tangannya merangkul pundak Jean dan Armin dan jemarinya mencengkeram botol bir berwarna hijau tua dan satunya memegang gelas bir besar yang sebagian isinya sudah diminum. Bibir tepi Hanji dipenuhi busa bir dan dari badannya menyeruak bau alkohol.

"Ukh! Hanji! Kau—mabuk?! Berapa botol yang kau minum ,sih?!" Jean menahan badan Hanji yang limbung ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Hanji bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman, "Berrishiiik… Aku baru minum lima bo—Ihik! Lima botol bir—Ihik!" dia cegukan.

Armin kepayahan menyeimbangkan badannya. Di antara mereka bertiga, badan Armin yang paling kecil, dan dia harus susah payah menyangga tubuhnya sendiri supaya tidak ikut jatuh karena Hanji bergerak terus, "Gila kau! Sudah tahu batas botolmu hanya dua, kau malah meminum lima!" protes Armin.

Hanji cekikikan, "Nyaarrmiiin~ Kau juga minum, gih! Asyik, lhoo~ Nnnn… Ter—ihik! Bang! Terbang! Hahaha! Ihik!" Hanji melepaskan diri dari pegangan Armin dan Jean. Segera ia mengangkat gelasnya, "Cheers!" dan segera meminumkan botol berisi bir beralkohol tinggi itu ke dalam mulut Armin.

"Hnnggh! Hmmph!" Armin gelagapan.

"Armin! Hanji, berhenti!" Jean segera menjauhkan Hanji yang masih tertawa sinting. Armin terbatuk-batuk dan Jean menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda mungil itu dengan wajah khawatir, "Kau ini apa-apaan, sih, Hanji? Pakai bawa bir segala ke pesta beginian! Armin tersendak pula!"

Kacamata Hanji melorot, membuat Hanji yang biasanya jenius terlihat seperti kutu buku biasa, "Bhuu—Ihik! Jean jahaatt... Gal—ihik! Lhaaakkk... Ihik!" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hey, Armin! Aku punya permen, enak deh! Satu butir bisa membuatmu bahagia! Nih!" dan dengan gerakan secepat kilat, ia menyambar sakunya, mengeluarkan sebutir pil berwarna putih kebiruan, dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Armin.

Armin terbelalak, dan langsung saja menelan benda asing itu, "Uhuk! Apaan, nih?!"

"Kau tak apa?" Jean masih khawatir. Lihat saja alisnya jadi berkedut-kedut kalau sedang khawatir.

Wanita berambut ekor kuda itu nyengir setan, "Permeeenn~ Ihik!"

"Ap—Armin!"

Armin mendadak limbung. Kakinya seolah terbuat dari _jelly strawberry_, lemas bukan kepalang. "Ukh—kepalaku!" ia memegangi kepalanya. Kini matanya ikut berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya seperti dipukul oleh tongkat bisbol. Dan badannya mulai panas. Wajahnya ikut memerah.

"_Dude, are you alright?_"

"Aku—Aku akan—Aku tidak kuat alkohol..." setidaknya otaknya masih bisa bekerja dengan baik sehingga bisa berpikir agak jernih dan mengatakan pada Jean. Dan sebenarnya tidak usah diberitahu pun harusnya Jean sudah tahu. Armin Alrert adalah orang paling tidak kuat minum di Scouting Legion—dan dengan bodohnya dia lupa. Jean semakin panik. Otaknya mulai mengatakan bawa Armin ke ruang kesehatan di lantai satu. Dengan kekuatan kudanya (sudahlah, lupakan soal kuda. Fokus ke Armin! Jean berkata pada dirinya sendiri), Jean segera membopong Armin dengan gaya _bridal style _dan masuk ke dalam kelas, meninggalkan Hanji yang mabuk di balkon. Biarkan saja dia jatuh dari lantai dua. Jean toh yakin seratus persen bahwa wanita itu akan selamat dan hanya mengalami sedikit lecet—atau lebih bagus lagi, otaknya geser dan menjadi lebih jenius daripada sebelumnya.

Orang pertama yang kaget dengan kondisi Armin adalah Eren. Secepat kilat begitu Jean memasuki kelas, Eren sekonyong-konyong meninggalkan Connie dan menaruh gelas cocktailnya di meja secara buru-buru sampai gelas itu tumpah.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu kaget setengah mati mendapati Armin dalam gendongan Jean dalam keadaan muka merah, keringatan, napas tersenggal-senggal, dan badan yang bergetar. Ia panik. Segera Mikasa yang menyadari suara Eren mendatangi mereka.

"Armin kenapa?" wajahnya datar seperti biasa, namun raut cemas masih terpampang dengan baik di wajah cantik Mikasa.

Jean merengut, "Salahkan Hanji. Dia meminumkan bir ke Armin dan memberinya permen aneh!" dagunya menunjuk arah balkon. Eren dan Mikasa tidak ambil pusing. "Aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan di bawah! Semoga Pak Ness masih bertug—"

"Sudah pulang, lah! Ini sudah jam sebelas malam!" Eren menunjuk jam dinding di atas pintu masuk kelas.

Mikasa bersuara, "Bawa ke kamarnya di asrama. Jean, kamarmu ada di depannya, kan? Bawa saja ia ke sana. Kunci kamar ada di saku _blazer_-nya."

Jean mengangguk, "Oke! Apa ada kotak P3K di sana?"

"Kau akan menemukan kotak P3K terlengkap yang pernah ada di Scouting Legion jika kau membuka lemari bajunya. Yang di kamar mandi hanya segelintir koleksi yang ia punya." Eren menjawab. Jean mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu!"

Dan setelah itu, Jean melesat secepat kilat meninggalkan kelas yang anehnya masih sibuk berpesta walau yang empunya pesta sudah tak berada di sana lagi.

Eren semakin cemas, "Tadi Jean bilang 'permen aneh', Mikasa..."

Mikasa mengangguk, "Dan dia juga bilang Hanji..."

Mereka bertukar pandang, suara mereka beradu, "Firasat buruk, deh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Scouting Legion memiliki asrama sendiri, satu gedung untuk putra, satu gedung lainnya untuk putri dan letaknya persis di belakang kampus Scouting Legion. Kau hanya perlu berjalan kurang dari sepuluh menit untuk sampai ke asrama laki-laki. Dilengkapi dengan fasilitas kamar mandi bersama, kantin, apotek (yang sayangnya tutup pukul sembilan malam. Padahal Jean ingin ke sana sekarang daripada harus membawa Armin naik tangga menuju kamarnya), dan bahkan ada Seven Eleven mini di dekat pintu masuk.

Gedungnya cukup besar untuk ukuran asrama. Untuk asrama putra, gedung dicat warna hijau laut, sedangkan untuk gedung putri, dicat warna _soft-pink_ (yang menurut Jean amat sangat klise. Kenapa laki-laki selalu mendapat warna biru atau hijau, dan wanita selalu mendapat warna _pink_). Semua gedung memiliki tiga lantai dan memuat maksimal seratus siswa dan untuk mendapatkan satu kamar, kau benar-benar harus meminta ijin orang tua, menyatakan diri kalau asalmu jauh dari lokasi sekolah, kalaupun lokasimu satu kota dengan sekolah, kau harus menulis surat apa alasanmu memilih tinggal di asrama. Pokoknya ribet. Pokoknya repot. Dan tidak ada _lift_ di sini. Membuat Jean sebal. Armin memang ringan, tapi tetap saja dia lebih berat daripada boneka _teddy bear_ raksasa yang dibeli Hanji dari Spanyol tiga bulan yang lalu saat ia berlayar.

Kamar Jean dan Armin berada di lantai yang sama, lantai 3; lantai paling atas, dan saling berhadapan—istilahnya Adjacent Room—yang membuatnya harus naik tangga. Setelah sampai di depan kamar Armin, segera ia merogoh saku _blazer_ Armin dan menemukan kunci dengan _keychain_ Dave, _minion_ dari Despicable Me. Jean sudah dengar kalau Armin suka _minion_, sih. Cuma... sampai punya _keychain_ begini... '_Imut juga_,' pikir Jean dalam hati.

Jean menggelengkan kepala. Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu.

Ia memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang kunci dan membuka pintunya. Ia masuk ke dalam dan menutup kembali pintunya. Sepatunya ia lepas dan segera ia menuju tempat tidur Armin. Ruangan tidak terlalu besar, hanya berukuran 3x3 plus kloset, dengan satu ranjang _single bed, side-table, night lamp_, meja belajar, kursi kayu dan lemari pakaian. TV 14 inchi berada tepat di depan ranjang, di atas meja konsol yang dipenuhi foto-foto, dan di bawah meja konsol, ada kulkas mini dan dispenser di samping meja konsol. Oh, jangan lupakan poster Despicable Me yang berada di samping TV, poster batalion _minion_ di atas meja belajar, dan poster raksasa Dave di atas ranjang. Jean mulai merasa bahwa dibalik sifat pekerja keras Armin, tersimpan sosok super imut.

Jean meletakkan Armin di atas kasurnya, "Akhirnya sampai..." ia merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Sekarang ke lemari dan mengambil air mineral." Ia menggeledah lemari dan mengeluarkan kotak P3K yang ukurannya lebih besar daripada yang biasa ia lihat. Ia buka tutupnya dan memilih beberapa obat; obat pusing, sakit kepala dan sakit perut. Diambilnya tiga jenis obat itu dan segera mengambil gelas kuning di atas dispenser dan mengisinya dengan air mineral.

"Uh—" terdengar suara dari belakang Jean, Jean menoleh, mendapati Armin bangun sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Ini di—"

"Kamarmu," jawab Jean, "Kau tadi nyaris ambruk di kelas, jadi kubawa kau ke sini. Ayo minum obat dan airnya dulu." Jean menyodorkannya ke Armin. Armin menerimanya, namun hanya dipandangi saja.

"Jean... Badanku—panas..." keluhnya.

"Eh?"

Armin menaruh obat itu di atas ranjang dan menaruh gelas berisi air itu di meja samping tempat tidur, kemudian membuka _blazer_-nya, menyisakan kemeja putih tanpa noda menutupi badannya, "Panas... dan sesak..." Jean tidak yakin telinganya bermasalah setelah lari-lari dan naik tangga sambil menggendong Armin atau apa, yang jelas, Jean cukup yakin bahwa suara Armin antara parau atau... mendesah?

Pemuda pirang itu membuang _blazer_-nya ke lantai, iris birunya memandang Jean dari atas sampai bawah, "Jean, bantu aku... melepaskan semua bajuku... ya? Di sini panas..."

Jean bingung. Bingung sekali. Oke, oke, mari kita persingkat; Armin mabuk. Dia bangun. Katanya panas. Dan dia minta dibantu oleh Jean melepaskan bajunya dengan suara mendesah menggoda, wajah merah padam yang tidak terlalu kelihatan karena lampu belum dinyalakan, dan sekarang tangan Armin sibuk melepas kancing kemeja putihnya dengan gerak lambat-lambat dan erotis. Ada apa ini?

"Uhm, Armin? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jean takut-takut. Bukan takut seperti habis melihat setan, takut kalau nafsu membumbung tinggi.

Armin tersenyum penuh arti. Kini kemeja putihnya sudah terbuka, memperlihatkan badannya yang ramping dan putih. Tak lupa ia melepas celana kain hitam serta _boxer_ putih polosnya ke lantai. "Masih panas... Dan kau tidak membantuku. Kau jahat, Jean..." ia menarik Jean sampai Jean jatuh terduduk di ranjang Armin.

Pemuda saurada kuda itu kalap, benar-benar kalap. Armin kini memegang tangannya dan menaruh tangan Jean di dadanya, membuat Jean bisa merasakan panas badan Armin dan detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat, sedangkan tangan Armin yang lain mulai melucuti kancing kemeja warna hitam milik Jean, "Jeeaaann~~" Armin—dengan wajahnya yang masih merona akibat pengaruh alkohol pemberian Hanji—mendekatkan dirinya pada Jean. Kepalanya yang dihiasi surai pirang itu didekatkan ke wajah Jean. Hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Armin, ini—mmgh!" belum selesai Jean bicara, Armin menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jean. Mereka berdua menutup matanya. Jean berusaha meronta, namun Armin menyusupkan jemarinya ke dalam kemeja Jean dan menyentuh tonjolan di dada Jean, membuat pemuda itu membuka mulutnya. Armin seketika langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam ronga mulut Jean, menyusurinya, membuat bunyi-bunyi erotis menggema di atas ranjang. Jean seperti terhipnotis. Dibalasnya daging tak bertulang milk Armin dan bunyi-bunyi erotis keluar lebih nyaring daripada sebelumnya.

Jean menarik dirinya, membuat Armin mendesah sebal, "Armin, aku—" saliva menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

"Jangan berisik. Kau membuatku makin gerah..." balas Armin. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian menciumi leher Jean yang terekspos. Hanya ciuman singkat, namun membuat Jean merasa tidak nyaman. Armin turun ke dadanya, menjilat dan membuat tanda kemerahan di sana, sambil sesekali menjilat tonjolan di dada Jean. Mau tak mau pria itu mendesah. Turun lagi ke perut, dan kemudian tangan Armin membuka kancing celana Jean dan giginya mulai digunakan untuk menurunkan resleting celana hitamnya. "Lihat? Kau tidak mau jujur, padahal yang dibawah jujur sekali..." ia tersenyum. Lidahnya mulai menjilat tonjolan besar di sana. Membuat batang daging di sana mencuat dan berdiri dengan menantang.

Dengan cepat, Armin menjilati batang itu. Dari pangkal sampai ujung batang tersebut. Kemudian ia mulai membuka mulutnya, memasukkan batang itu ke dalamnya dan mulai menarik-turunkan kepalanya. Jean menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya dengan cara menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Irama Armin makin cepat. sesekali ia menggigiti batang itu pelan dan menjilatinya, kemudian melumatnya lagi. Perut Jean serasa mau meledak.

"Armin, stop! Aku—Aku mau—A-Aah!" sesuatu yang ditahan Jean sedari tadi keluar. Cairan putih kekuningan kental keluar dari ujung batangnya. Armin sedikit tersendak, namun cairan yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya itu ia telan semua. Sisa-sisa cairan yang menyemprot keluar yang berada di ujung bibirnya ia jilat sampai bersih.

"Ngghh... Jeaan... aku masih mau..." Armin sudah siap untuk memasukkan batang itu lagi ke dalam mulutnya, sebelum tubuhnya ditarik dan dihempaskan kembali ke ranjang. Kini posisi berbalik; Jean berada di atas Armin sekarang.

"Kau yang meminta, Armin. Maaf."

Armin tersenyum lagi. Dikalungkannya dua lengannya ke leher Jean. "Kau tahu? Aku menyukaimu—dalam tiga tahun ini, aku selalu, selalu, selalu menyukaimu... Lebih dari siapapun..." Wajahnya yang masih merona itu dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Jean karena mereka sekarang begitu dekat satu sama lain. Jean menganga.

"Kau? Menyukaiku?" tanyanya.

Armin Arlert mengangguk mantab. Dikecupnya lagi bibir yang sering menunjukkan senyum jahil itu dan kemudian ia menatap mata Jean lekat-lekat, "Kenapa aku harus berbohong?" ia menjilat bibirnya penuh sensasi.

_'Bisa saja. Karena kau mabuk,'_ ingin sekali Jean mengatakan hal itu. Bisa dibilang, orang-orang mabuk selalu berkata melantur. Kali saja untuk orang yang tidak kuat mabuk macam Armin, level melanturnya bisa selevel dewa dengan cara mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Jean, bukan begitu?

Hanya saja, Jean tidak menggubris kata hatinya. Nafsu menguasainya. "Kuharap kau tidak menyesal, Armin. _I won't hold back_." katanya. Senyum jahil yang biasa ia perlihatkan dipamerkan di hadapan Armin. Armin balas tersenyum seduktif.

"_Do as you wish._"

Jean segera menurunkan wajahnya dan mengincar telinga Armin. Cuping anak itu dijilat dan digigiti, membuat Armin melenguh, "Ungh..." Jean melanjutkan dengan leher putih Armin, menjilatinya, meninggalkan _kissmark_ dan _bitemark_ sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Turun ke dada, Jean menciumi tiap inchi dada anak itu. Ia lebih banyak meninggalkan _bitemark_ di sana. Puting kiri Armin ia jilat dan ia kulum, sementara nyang kanan dipermainkan oleh tangan kanan Jean. Sebentar-sebentar, ia menekan tonjolan berwarna pink gelap itu, namun di lain waktu, ia akan memilin dan menarik-narik puting tersebut. Armin menggelinjang, "_Stop—_Ngghhh_... Stop teasing me there_..." pinta Armin, "_Fuck me_..."

"_Easy, Tiger_... Semua ada prosesnya..." balas Jean, "Aku tidak mau kau kesakitan sewaktu aku memasukkan milikku ke lubangmu, kau tahu?" ia mengecup kening Armin sayang. Armin mengerucutkan bibirnya, sangat manis di mata Jean.

Pemuda dengan rambut coklat itu mulai menggeyangi bagian perut bawah Armin. Armin merasa geli, sampai ia membelalakkan matanya saat tangan hangat Jean mulai meraba bagian paling sensitif di tubuhnya. Pertamanya hanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil, lama-kelamaan gerakan tangan Jean semakin intens. Ia mulai menggenggam batang milik Armin dan menggerakkan genggamannya ke atas dan ke bawah dengan perlahan.

"Ngg..."

Batang itu menegang dengan sentuhan itu. Jean kemudian menggerakkan tangannya lebih cepat dan cepat lagi. Badan Armin tak pelak menggelinjang lagi. "Je-Jean, aku... Aku_—_Aku tak_—_Anh... Aah!" Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, cairan keluar dari ujung batang Armin.

Cairan itu mengotori bagian bawah Armin dan dadanya, serta tangan Jean. Jean menarik tangannya, melihatnya sebentar, kemudian menjilat cairan itu dengan gaya sensual. Lidahnya menjilat bibir sendiri ketika matanya memandang sosok bugil Armin di bawahnya, yang bergetar pelan, terkulai lemas dengan napas tersenggal-senggal, saliva mengalir di sudut bibirnya dengan cairan putih yang mengotori tubuhnya.

Jean menyodorkan tangannya yang terkena cairan putih lengket itu ke hadapan Armin, "Jilat." dan tanpa dikomando dua kali, Armin langsung menjilat jari-jemari Jean penuh hasrat. Menciptakan suara-suara erotis. "Cukup."

Jemari yang basah itu kemudian diarahkan pada bagian bawah Armin, ke lubang anak itu, "Kau siap, Armin?" Jean memastikan. Armin tersenyum nakal, membuat batang Jean berdiri lagi. Ah, sial. Ia jadi ingin berterimakasih pada Hanji karena membuatnya mabuk. Bocah ini benar-benar terlihat 'siap disantap' oleh Jean!

Dengan perlahan, Jean mulai memasukkan satu jarinya. Armin mengeluh, "Ng!"

Jean kemudian mulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar-masuk. Merasa cukup, ia mulai memasukkan jari kedua, kemudian ketiga, diikuti suara Armin yang mulai terdengar kesakitan. Jean mengabaikannya. Dengan segera, ia membalik posisi Armin, sehingga pemuda mungil itu sekarang membelakanginya. Tanpa aba-aba, Jean mulai memasukkan batangnya yang mengacung tegak, besar dan keras ke dalam lubang itu. Kedua tangan Jean kemudian memegang pinggang Armin.

Mata Armin terbelalak, "AH! AAH! Je-Jean! Tung_—_Aaah! Aaanh... Ngghh! Nnnggg! Jean, pelan-pel_—_Aangh!"

"Kau yang meminta. Bahkan kau bilang aku bisa berbuat sesukaku, Armin..." Jean membela diri sambil menyunggingkan senyum nakal, walau ia tahu Armin tak dapat melihatnya. Ia terus menusuk-nusukkan batangnya ke dalam lubang Armin.

Armin mendesah, kesakitan lebih tepatnya. Walau ia sudah dipersiapkan dengan jari-jemari Jean yang sudah dilumuri cairan _pre-cum_nya, tetap saja lubang belakang Armin berbeda dengan lubang wanita. Lubang milik wanita menghasilkan cairan lengket yang membantu batang lelaki masuk tanpa kesulitan. Sedangkan lelaki tidak punya seperti itu di lubangnya. Air mata berlinang dari kelopak mata Armin yang ia katubkan erat-erat. "Ngghhh... Uuuhhmmm..."

Tak berhenti di situ saja, Jean melepas satu tangannya dan kini tangan itu mulai mengocok bola dan batang Armin. Bocah itu lama-lama mendesah kenikmatan, bukan kesakitan lagi seperti sebelumnya. "Ah... Aaahh_—_Ngghh... Jean_—_Jeaann... Aaannhh... Jeh_—_aahhn, aah..." melenguh penuh nikmat, tanpa sadar ia mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya, maju-mundur mengikuti irama tusukan Jean.

"Oh? Kau mulai sedikit membantu," komentar Jean senang.

Armin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tak lama, Jean ikut mendesah agak keras, "Ah! Aang!" tubuhnya bergetar. Armin baru saja meremas batang Jean dengan melakukan sedikit tekanan di dalam lubangnya.

Ritme mulai bertambah intens. Keluar-masuk, keluar-masuk. Maju-mundur, maju-mundur. Tusuk-remas, tusuk-remas. Mereka saling memuaskan satu sama lain.

"Je-Jean, _I'm gonna—_"

"Belum saatnya, Sayangku," tangan yang sedari tadi mengocok bagian sensitif Armin kini merubah sedikit posisinya. Jari telunjuk Jean menutupi lubang yang berada di ujung batang Armin sambil terus mengocoknya.

Armin mulai merengek, "_C'mon—c'mon_, Jean... _Lemme cu—_"

"_Never_," balasnya singkat.

Jean masih terus memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya, menusuk lubang Armin berkali-kali, membuat Armin kepayahan. Jean meninggalkan jilatan penuh nafsu, _bitemark_ dan _kissmark_ sebanyak yang ia bisa di punggung mulus Armin. Dan Armin juga masih menggerakkan pinggangnya, membantu Jean agar mereka berdua merasa nikmat bersamaan. Batangnya ia keluarkan sampai ujungnya nyaris keluar dari lubang, kemudian dengan satu tusukan keras, ia masukkan sampai pangkal batangnya masuk. Begitu terus sampai Armin merasa ia menuju ke tempat terindah di dunia.

"Nghh..." Jean melenguh. Armin merasakan sesuatu yang cair memenuhi isi perutnya. Jean sudah keluar, namun ia tidak berniat untuk mengeluarkan batangnya yang masih keras (Armin mulai merasa bahwa batang itu tidak akan pernah melemas), ia mulai menusukkan batangnya lagi berkali-kali, dan semuanya makin mudah ketika cairan Jean membantu melumaskan bagian dalam lubang itu. Armin mendesah kenikmatan.

Tusukan semakin keras. Tusukan semakin dalam. Dan semakin dalam tusukan, ujung batang Jean mulai menyentuh satu spot yang membuat Armin berteriak. "AH! AAAAH! AAAAAANGHH!"

"_There, huh_?" Jean menjilat bibirnya lagi. Ia menusukkan kembali batangnya ke satu spot itu, membuat Armin semakin berteriak kesenangan. Tangannya menggenggam seprei dengan erat dan pandangan matanya menjadi blur, salivanya pun ikut keluar (dan membuat Armin merasa jijik karena itu sama saja dengan ngiler, kan? Namun siapa peduli? Rasa nikmat ini membuat tubuhnya semakin panas dan panas, serta kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir jernih, alkohol pun masih memengaruhinya). Rasanya sungguh nikmat, seperti terbang ke nirwana tingkat tujuh_—_atau semua tempat super indah yang selalu kau impi-impikan untuk pergi ke sana.

Batang Armin mulai memerah. Ia ingin mengeluarkan semua yang ditahannya sedari tadi. Namun apa daya, Jean dan telunjuknya menghalang-halangi hal melegakan tersebut.

Jean menarik Armin lagi. Kini posisi Armin menyamping. Jean kemudian menaruh kaki kanan Armin di atas bahu kanannya, memegangi_—_menahan betis anak itu dan mulai menusuk-nusukkan batangnya ke spot indah tersebut. Sungguh, Armin ingin mengeluarkan semuanya. Batangnya sudah merah sekali dan mulai merasa sakit. Ia ingin merutuki Jean sekarang, namun semua ini terasa begitu nikmat sampai-sampai ia melupakan niatnya itu.

Ia pasrah. Tidak keluar pun ia tidak peduli lagi walau dia akui batangnya benar-benar sakit dan tersiksa di bawah sana. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan satu lengannya. Napasnya berat dan tersenggal-senggal. Keringat keluar sangat banyak, Armin seperti berada dalam sauna rasanya. Rasanya makin lama makin nikmat. Sepasrah apapun, sebagian dari dirinya masih menuntut kebebasan akan yang di bawah.

Dan untungnya Tuhan mengabulkannya. Jean berhenti menusuk, namun belum mengeluarkan batangnya. "Hnngh! Nggh!" Sedetik kemudian, Armin merasakan adanya cairan yang keluar lagi di dalamnya_—_dan dalam jumlah banyak. Lebih banyak dari yang tadi. Jean kemudian_—_akhirnya_—_mengeluarkan batang pembawa kenikmatan tersebut dari lubang Armin.

Tak ketinggalan tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam batang Armin melepaskan genggamannya, membuat cairan yang ditahan Armin keluar dengan dahsyat. Armin membelalakkan matanya dan berteriak penuh kelegaan, "A_—_Aaaahhh_—_ Aaaahhnnggghh..." cairan itu begitu banyak dan sekali lagi mengotori seluruh badan Armin sampai ke wajahnya yang manis pun terkena. Di lubang bawahnya pun, cairan putih itu keluar sangat banyak.

Jean ambruk di sampingnya. Mereka berdua terengah kelelahan. Jean melirik ke samping, mendapati Armin yang masih bermata lapar dan berwajah merah tersenyum padanya, "Kau mabuk. Dan aku melakukan ini. Aku heran apakah kau bakal ingat ini nanti pagi..."

"Mabuk atau tidak, aku tak peduli selama aku bersamamu. Dan di sini jadi dingin. Peluk aku," Armin memaksa. Jean menurut dan langsung mendekapnya ke dalam buaiannya, dikecupnya lembut kening pemuda pirang itu.

"Mau kau mabuk atau tidak, kuberikan jawaban atas pernyataanmu padaku di awal. Aku pun_—_"

"_Zzzz_..."

Dengkuran seperti anak kucing yang tertidur terdengar di cuping telinganya. Ia tersenyum geli. Armin begitu manis. Ia mencium bibir merah muda Armin singkat sebelum akhirnya ia berbisik pelan dan tidur sambil memeluknya.

"Besok akan kuberi jawabannya, Armin. Selamat tidur, Sayang."

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Armin ingin bunuh diri.

Tidak, biarkan dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan menyumpah-serapahi dirinya sendiri sebelum bunuh diri.

Ia memijat kedua pelipisnya dengan wajah khawatir, "_The hell is going on here_?" adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang bisa ia keluarkan sekarang.

Dilihatnya lagi keadaan sekelilingnya dengan tatapan _horror_.

Ia ada di kamarnya. Oke, satu hal yang bagus. Namun selanjutnya, semuanya remuk. Ia tidak berpakaian_—_hanya selembar selimut bergaris yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Rambutnya acak-acakkan, _well_, semua orang juga begitu kalau habis bangun tidur_—_jadi lupakan soal rambut. Banyak _hickey, kissmark_, dan _bitemark_ di segala penjuru badannya_—_leher, belikat, dada, perut, pinggang, paha dalam, punggungnya, bahkan bokongnya (jangan tanya bagaimana ia bisa tahu ada seperti itu di bokongnya). Seluruh badannya lengket, seprei pun lengket, ranjangnya pun lengket. Bekas-bekas cairan entah apalah itu masih terasa agak basah. Kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling. Pinggang ke bawah, lebih-lebih bawahnya, nyeri dan sakit. Dan yang lebih membuatnya stress adalah, "_Why the heck are you here_, Jeaaaannn?!" dengan suara super kecil namun melengking serta menatap Jean yang sama sepertinya_—_telanjang dan ditutupi selembar selimut. Matanya berkunang-kunang sekarang.

"Nghh... Armin?" Jean mulai bangun. Armin terkejut. Segera Jean mengucek matanya dan mencium bibir Armin singkat dan mengucap salam, "Selamat pagi."

Armin terkejut bukan main. Apa yang barusan? Jean_—_laki-laki yang ia suka_—_menciumnya? Di bibir? Apa ini mimpi?

"A-Anuu... Jean... Ini..."

Jean mengacak rambutnya singkat sebelum tersenyum manis. Dan percayalah, letak kamar Armin tepat menghadap keluar, dan kini Jean berada di atas kasur, tersorot mentari pagi yang masuk lewat celah jendela, membuatnya seribu juta kali lebih manis dan tampan daripada biasanya. Armin merona, "Kau tidak ingat kemarin? Malam yang panjang, bukan?"

'_MALAM PANJANG APA?! MAKSUDNYA APA?'_ Armin ingin berteriak, namun tidak jadi.

"Kau mabuk karena diminumi bir sama Hanji," sekarang Armin ingin mencekik Hanji terlebih dahulu, "dan kita, uh, ya... _We had a sex last night_."

"_WHAT_?!" Armin terperanjat kaget, "Kita berdua? Sex? L-L-L-Laki-laki? Ya, ampun, Jean... Jangan bilang kalau aku yang mabuk kemarin menggodamu dan_—_"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." balas Jean jujur.

Mata Armin berkaca-kaca, "Ma-Maafkan aku!" ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku! Aku_—_Aku_—_Kau pasti... jijik padaku sekarang... Berhubungan dengan laki-laki padahal..." Armin merasa tercekat dengan perkataannya sendiri. Ia benar-benar ingin bunuh diri sekarang.

Tangan Jean terjulur dan langsung menyabet Armin_—_menjatuhkan anak itu ke dada bidangnya, "Apanya yang jijik? Kita melakukannya atas dasar sama-sama suka dan nafsu. Tak ada yang perlu disesali, Bodoh."

Armin terbelalak, "Eh? Su-suka?"

Jean menatap bola mata biru milik Armin, "Kau bilang kau suka padaku selama tiga tahun ini," Armin merona lagi sambil mengangguk malu, "dan kemarin aku belum memberikan jawaban padamu. Dan inilah jawabanku; aku pun menyukaimu, Armin."

"Eh?"

"Kau tak tahu? Padahal separuh kelas tahu..." Jean kelihatan sedikit kecewa, namun ia tersenyum jahil_—_senyum jahilnya yang khas_—_dan kemudian mengecup pipi Armin, "Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukai sosok manismu, aku menyukai sosok baik hatimu, aku menyukai kau yang rela berkorban demi orang lain, aku menyukai sisi pekerja kerasmu. aku menyukaimu karena kamu adalah Armin Arlert yang luar biasa di mataku."

Armin yakin ia sedang bermimpi sekarang. Jean menyukainya? Jean yang ia sukai menyukainya juga? Kau bercanda? Ini pasti mimpi! Tapi... kehangatan tubuh Jean yang memeluknya... Senyuman Jean yang menyilaukan pandangannya... Serta kecupan Jean di pipinya... Semua terasa begitu nyata. _Nyata_.

Perlahan, bulir air mata berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. Ia bahagia, "Sungguh? _You mean it_? Kau tidak jijik padaku? Kau benar-benar suka padaku?"

Jean mengangguk. Armin terisak.

"Kupikir_—_kupikir kau akan jijik padaku... Karena aku dan kau sama-sama lelaki... Tapi... Tapi..." katanya sambil terisak.

Jean tersenyum, "Aku akan terus menjawab 'ya' kalau kau terus bertanya padaku apakah aku menyukai_—_bukan, aku mencintaimu atau tidak."

Pecah sudah tangis Armin. Ia benar-benar menangis sekarang. dan Jean hanya bisa memberi elusan lembut dan menenangkan untuk Armin di kepala dan kecupan selembut sutra di puncak kepalanya.

Sungguh pagi yang indah. Dan berita bagusnya, Armin tidak jadi bunuh diri. Dia akan menghajar Hanji kalau ketemu nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahaha, 'kan aku sudah minta maaf..." Hanji tersenyum kikuk sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Eren dan Mikasa menatapnya penuh dengan nafsu membunuh. Mikasa masih mencekal kerah seragam Hanji.

"Bisa-bisanya kau memberi Armin kami tersayang sebuah pil viagra..." suara Mikasa mendesis. Hanji seperti mendengar suara Medusa dan kedua saudaranya sekarang. Kali saja kalau dia tidak sengaja menatap mata Mikasa, dia akan jadi patung batu.

"Maaf..." wanita berambut coklat sangat gelap dan diikat ekor kuda itu semakin mengkeret di hadapan Mikasa. Masalahnya Mikasa jago berantem. Dia kalah tenaga dibanding Mikasa yang menguasai _boxing_ (yang membuat Hanji bingung. Untuk apa anak perhotelan bisa _boxing_?).

Eren ikut ambil suara, sorot matanya menurut Hanji jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada milik Mikasa, "Gara-gara pil sialan yang kau dapat dari Spanyol itu, Armin sudah tidak suci lagi, kau tahu?"

"Habisnya kemarin aku mabuk. Mana aku sadar kalau aku memberinya viagra?" Hanji mencoba membela diri.

Mikasa dan Eren memelototkan mata mereka, "Jangan banyak alasan..." Hanji ketakutan. Serasa Tiga Besar Dewa Olimpia sedang menghakiminya dan ia sedang menunggu keputusan terburuk untuk dibuang ke Tartarus_—l_embah kegelapan tiada akhir yang digunakan untuk membuang semua pengkhianat dan titan jahat.

"Tapi, kan_—_" ekor mata Hanji melirik ke samping, mendapati dua sejoli yang sibuk tersenyum mesra satu sama lain. Hanji mau tak mau tersneyum, "Tapi , 'kan, setidaknya dua orang itu jadi bersama setelah selama ini saling suka tapi tidak kesampaian."

Eren dan Mikasa membalikkan badan mereka dan melihat Jean dan Armin sedang saling tersenyum di kursi di depan pancuran tengah kampus. Mereka saling pandang, dan menghembuskan napas panjang bersama. "Benar juga, sih..."

"Jadi?" mulai Hanji, "Aku dimaafkan, 'kan?"

Mereka berdua tersenyum, "Tentu saja _tidak_. Kau akan mendapat hukuman dari kami."

Hanji pucat pasi. Yah, pasrahkan semuanya pada yang di atas, Hanji! Semangat!

Mikasa menyeret Hanji, diikuti Eren yang masih memarahi Hanji. Armin melihatnya, "Mereka akrab sekali, ya?"

Jean mengikuti arah pandang Armin, "Yup. Hari yang tenang seperti biasa, 'kan?"

Mereka tertawa, dan kemudian saling pandang. Tatapan mereka penuh cinta. Dan bibir mereka pun bertemu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

HAHAHAHAH!**_Finally_****! **Gue **menistai **Armin! _I mean_, gue **NGE-_SHIP HARD_** ini sejak—sejak—sejak auk ah kapan setiap kali Jean deketin Armin mulu pokoknya! **#dibantai** terus terus terus makin greget ketika **chapter 50** _cover_-nya Armin ngasih ubi bakar anget-anget ke Jean yang berdiri dibelakangnya—**SO MESRA BANGET **ASDFJKLASDFGHJK HSHSHSHSHSH! **#udah **dan saya** menikmati menulis **JeaArmin ini. Mulai dari percakapan antar tokoh, sampai deskrip yang naujub ini. /beneran dan juga masukin calon pekerjaan masa depan saya... (saya anak perhotelan. LOL)

Dan ini **FF pertama** gue di fandom **SnK Indo**~ -w- _Thanks a lot_ buat **Ratu Obeng** a.k.a **Saint Chimaira **yang udah ngerecokin gue kemaren entah jaman baheula di mall buat menistai Armin. LOLMAO INIH ARMIN-NYA UDAH GUE NISTAIN NIIIHH, NENG! LANJUTIN **PHONE SEX** SONOOO! HAHAHAHAHA! GUE **KAGA** PUAAASSS~ **#wei **dan maap kalo lemon ga hot. Saya ga bisa bikin lemon sebenernya. LOL

Akhir kata, **mind to review my fanfic, guys? :D **coretpsst, reviewyanghebohsekalian. sayasenengfangirlingancoret **~ #HEH**


End file.
